Swirling Teacups
by Tif S
Summary: AU Loosely inspired by the film Uptown Girls. Gwen Strickland was living a life of privilege a star on the Broadway stage until a reversal of fortune forces her into the working world. She is hired as a nanny to the estranged daughter of a disgraced football star, Hazel Jordan-Mazzuchelli, a child of divorce. Can Gwen navigate this new life and possibly new love? Gwen/Gordy.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Well here with a new story. This is a Gwen/Gordy AU very loosely inspired by one of my favorite films Uptown Girls. Liberties have been taken so if you are familiar with the film, there will be differences but they suit the story I promise. And Gwen/Gordy is one of my OTPs so I figured they deserved a story. I own neither Rise nor Uptown Girls. Rise belongs to NBC and the creators. Uptown Girls belongs to MGM and the creators.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Charmed Life**

"Gwennie, Gwen Strickland, it is 5 in the evening, on the big two six. GWENNIE, get yourself up and out of this bed or so help me, I will pour this hot caramel latte all over that flat ironed perfection!"

Gwen pulled the pillow over her head as her friend's voice rose. "Lileette!" She whined. "It is my birthday, therefore you should let me finish my nap in peace."

"It is also closing night my friend." Lilette set the latte on the side table as she took both hands and grabbed her friend's wrist. At Gwen's confused look, she sighed. " _Oh_ my Jesus Gwen Strickland, how much did you drink last night? Grease, you Sandy, Simon, Danny. The final _final_ show? This is your big night."

Gwen sat up quickly. "You're right, I completely forgot. How did you let me forget?"

"I did _not._ " Lilette placed her hands on her hips. "You told me specifically to use the spare key to get in if you were not downstairs at 4:45. You weren't so…"

Gwen smiled. "Thank you, you are a lifesaver." Gwen took the latte and took a sip, wincing as she burned the back of her throat. "Oh my god, that is hot!"

"I warned you."

"Indeed." Gwen put on a pair of fuzzy pink slippers. "Okay, Lilette, costume change, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Gwen's costar and the last minute Frenchie of this particular production is a young fledgling starlette on the rise by the name of Kaitlin Mazzuchelli, the eldest daughter of her agent. Many would argue that nepotism is on the rise along with her budding career, but Gwen believes that Kaitlin actually has some genuine star power behind her name and her family's checkered past. She was currently arguing that point with several critics and paparazzi as she makes her way to the stage door after curtain call.

"Wouldn't you say that Annabelle would have been the better choice Gwen? After all, isn't Kaitlin Mazzuchelli just a name?"

"As you well know," Gwen said with barely concealed ire. "Annabelle is ill with the stomach flu, to expect her to perform in that condition is appalling and you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"It truly is so lovely to see you again Nancy, but we've got fans to greet, if you'll excuse us." Gwen feels a hand on her arm and looks over as her romantic lead Simon Saunders gives her a smile. "Nicely handled Strickland, but maybe put those claws down."

Gwen sighed. "Simon, how can you possibly be so diplomatic? It really is…"

"A gift?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I was going to say moronic. They're leeches. With what happened last year…"

"Gwen, the show was _Spring Awakening_ , I was Hanschen. Did you really envision it going any other way? Besides, my father never could stay off his political soapbox."

"Oh yes, a bid for mayor is absolutely _trashed_ by having a son who is playing a gay character."

"A son who is playing a gay character whom also happens to be gay?" Simon raised his eyebrows.

"You were out to lunch, there was no need for the ambush." Gwen stated.

"A Broadway actor out to lunch with a newcomer on the Great White Way who is a total mystery? I would have been more surprised if it didn't happen."

The pair had reached the stage door and spent a good hour and a half greeting fans and taking pictures before Lilette met them.

"Alright, joint cast party and 26th birthday bash, party time!" Lilette said. "We are celebrating."

* * *

The party was held in a high class club with sleek black countertops and all the drinks one could drink. The first group to greet them upon arrival was the expected pair Robbie Thorne and Jeremy Travers. Jeremy was a singer/songwriter/ actor whom Simon had met out on that lunch date which had turned into an ambush: a blind date arranged by Lilette herself the self-proclaimed matchmaker of the group. Robbie Thorne was Lilette's own beau and a professional football player. Gwen and Simon had been wingfolk to that particular match, one at times like these, Gwen sort of regretted being party to.

Robbie was currently running his hand through Lilette's hair in a nauseating way. It was almost as though he wasn't even conscience of it.

"So Gwen, Simon, you absolutely killed it." Robbie said.

"You almost had me convinced." Jeremy teased Simon. "I thought I was going to have to write a bad breakup song."

"You wouldn't." Simon said kissing Jeremy's hand. "It's called acting for a reason."

"It helps that we've been friends since college." Gwen said. "But I think you and Lilette would've been better scene partners. For you guys wasn't it since kindergarten?" Gwen turned to Simon.

"See, that is exactly why it wouldn't work." Lilette said. "We're like siblings. Sandy and Danny are not at all like siblings."

"Well they do have the back and forth and avoiding each other thing going for them." Robbie said.

"You totally lost the point, nice try though." Lilette laughed.

"Hey, I haven't seen that movie since high school."

"Oh good lord Thorne, are you already drunk?" Gwen asked.

"How much would it help my case?"

There is silence save the music for a stretch of time until more people arrive.

"Simon Saunders and Gwen Strickland." The director of the show, Tracey Wolfe proffered air kisses. " Happy Birthday Gwen my Dear. Fantastic job you two. It really was great."

"Thanks Tracey. It was great to be a part of." Gwen replied. "And it helps to have a fabulous director."

"Having a great cast to direct is half the job." Tracey replied. "Speaking of…" Tracey turned around as the three Mazzuchellis approached. "There's the breakout star!"

"Hi Ms. Wolfe," Kaitlin greeted.

"I've told you once, I've told you two hundred times it's Tracey." She hugged the girl before turning to Lou and his wife. "How are you?"

"Proud." Gail replied. "You all did wonderfully. Happy Birthday Gwen."

"You're going places." Lou added. "I've said it before and I'll keep saying it."

As The Mazzuchellis are talking, Gwen hears the familiar sound of Robbie's ringtone. He looks disturbed for a moment as he looks down at a text message. "Sorry to cut this celebration short, but I've gotta jet."

"Everything okay Robbie?" Lou glanced over at the younger man.

"All good Lou, just gotta feed Rocky."

Lilette looked at her boyfriend raising an eyebrow. "I'll text you."

"I'll look for it." Robbie planted a quick kiss on Lilette's cheek as he grabbed his jacket. "Good job again you guys. It was definitely worth seeing. And Happy Birthday Gwen." Robbie gave Gwen a hug and shook Simon's hand before he left.

* * *

Robbie stared again at the text on his phone.

 **Currently getting my ankles bitten off by an angry loofah, send help.**

 _For fuck's sake Mazzuchelli at least text in English._ Sometimes doing favors for an old friend really sucked. Robbie pulled his letterman tighter around him as he began walking to his car only to see something that caused him to pull back.

Gordon Mazzuchelli a half a block away from the club where his friends were currently hosting their cast party, and nipping at his heels quite literally, Rocky.

"Christ's sake Mazzu!" Robbie called. "You do realize your folks are less than a yard away. And why did you let Rocky out?" Robbie quickly grabbed the ankle biter by the scruff cradling the Shih Tzu mix like a toddler. "Hey fella." He stroked the pup.

"You expect me to miss the party. And that is not Rocky, that is a demon shower loofah with drool issues. Actually, you should name him Demon Shower Loofah, where did you come up with the name Rocky anyway?"

Robbie leaned in and exhaled. "Dude, that's your problem right there man. Rocky doesn't like alcohol. And how sloshed are you that your mind is going there?" He placed the dog down and gripped his leash.

"So you and your girl got the dog from alcoholics anonymous then?" I thought you found him outside the theatre?"

"Shut up. And speaking of AA, you my friend should not be here. You remember what happened last time?"

"Ya...you're one to talk." Gordy teetered slightly.

"Six months sober, you should try it sometime. Might be good for you. And your next family reunion" Robbie lifted Gordy's arm allowing himself to support the other man's weight. "Come on, let's get you home."

"F...fuck you Robbie. I came to party." Gordy turned and proceeded to hit Robbie in the mouth before heading in the direction of the club.

 _Well shit._

* * *

 _ **A/N: So this was just a bit of set up. As you may already be able to tell, there are differences but I will be using the film as a base. Anyway: So Gwen is coming off a successful run of Grease. Simon is her costar. Lilette is her best friend who is dating Robbie. Robbie is roommates with Gordy who is going through trouble. And Robbie's dog Rocky is a demon shower loofah with a drool problem.**_

 _ **Next up: Jeremy has to deal with a particular problem as Gwen has several first encounters during her birthday bash.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello fellow Rise fans. Here with chapter two. This one was really fun. As per usual, I do not own Rise that belongs to NBC. I do not own Uptown Girls, that belongs to MGM. The only characters I own are my OCs, Hazel Jordan-Mazzuchelli and Carrie Jordan. Another small disclaimer, some of the chapter is adapted from the film. Loosely adapted with some changes but still adapted nonetheless.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Awkward First Impressions**

The elder Mazzuchellis and Tracey Wolfe had left some time ago and the party was in full swing. Gwen and Lilette had found some of the girls and they were currently discussing the latest trends in costume design. Gwen was trying not to zone out. This topic of discussion always came up when she was around. Secretly, she found it to be brown nosing rather than actual discussion and far too vapid for her taste.

"So what do you think?" Jolene, one of the understudies and Gwen's personal frival held up several sketches. "Does Ms. Strickland approve. After all, you have the eye my dear." She then frowned. "Oh sweetie, have you had someone look at those crow's feet? You won't be able to play a teenager for much longer with those. I know the best cosmetologist-."

The discussion was interrupted as a man, clearly drunk stumbled over. "Hello Ladies."

"Oh my god, who invited him?"

"Is it one of _those_ parties?"

"This is going to be a disaster."

Gwen couldn't help but notice how most of the girls looked disgusted and suddenly the discussion was over. Her and Lilette were the only ones that remained with the stranger.

Lilette raised her eyebrows. "Gordy…" She crossed her arms. "Take a seat before you hurt yourself Babe." She grabbed a stool and plonked it down. "Really…I insist." Gwen noticed the shift in her friend's tone, but couldn't ask any whispered questions as the man she now knew as Gordy took a seat, and nearly fell backwards into her, drink and all.

Gwen took the man by the shoulders and pushed him upwards. "Lil, are you sure there aren't any backed chairs around?" She did not think the stools could possibly be comfortable with how dead on his feet this guy looked.

"If you want to walk all the way to the other end of the club be my guest." Lilette said. She then took her own seat.

Gwen took the seat to Lilette's right, keeping a grip on the man as she was actually genuinely scared he'd hurt himself. "So, I think you're cut off Sir." She reached around trying to take Gordy's drink from him as he pulled back.

"I...I thought this was a party." He held his drink high above her head as he slurred.

"Yes, my birthday party, and I don't want anyone dying from alcohol poisoning, so thank you." She reached for it only for him to pull it back again as his hand slipped and the drink spilled all over her dress.

She shot up out of the seat and backed away. "Oh my god!"

"Aw come on birthday girl, don't be a spoilsport." He stood grabbing napkins from the bar and tried to wipe her dress. "It was an accident."

She nodded, taking the napkins from him carefully. "Yes, yes it was. Excuse me." She then turned and left in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

Gwen was in the bathroom stall trying to clean her dress, but it was useless. She knew she shouldn't have drank this much two nights in a row. She finished and went out to the mirror to check herself. She grabbed her makeup bag and began taking out her beauty regimen and reapplying her concealer. Those crow's feet under her eyes would not stand. Jolene wouldn't be able to point them out anymore if she could help it. At least one thing would go right.

"Excuse _me_!" She suddenly felt herself being shoved to the side. "This is a public bathroom. Not the makeup counter at Sephora."

Gwen glanced sideways to see a young girl. She had blonde hair that was flat ironed and green eyes. She wore a pale blue button down shirt and a navy skirt with a blue headband to match. "Oh I'm sorry." She moved her things. "But if you don't mind me asking, aren't you a little young to be out clubbing?"

The girl looked her up and down. "Aren't you a little _old_ to be wearing cotton candy that smells like Mike's Hard Lemonade?"

" _Excuse_ me?" Gwen crossed her arms studying herself in the mirror. The dress was pale pink and had waves of fabric expanding outwards with sparkle on the bodice. "And how do you even know what Hard Lemonade even is?"

" I have cable. It's a lovely dress. You _would_ be really pretty. But I had a dress like that when I was four…minus the alcohol _stench_."

Gwen scoffed. "When was that, six days ago?"

"Try six years."

Gwen stared at the girl with wide eyes for a few moments more before she turned her attention to washing her hands. She was a kid. Just an annoying bratty kid. She let the warm water run over her hands. This was a night to celebrate, never mind the terribly sad looks she had been getting for the past year and a half. This was her birthday, a chance for a fresh start. She'd be damned if she'd let some kid get under her skin too. "Oh, so you're ten? Last I checked, you still can't get in here."

"Well I'm here, so that point is moot isn't it?" The girl shrugged. "Enjoy your plastic tiara Princess Priss."

The door opened, and Gwen turned around to see Jeremy of all people enter the restroom.

"There you are. Your Mom's been looking for you." Jeremy glared at the young girl.

The girl gave Jeremy a serious look that sent chills up and down Gwen's back. _This chick's really only ten?_ "I know you might have trouble knowing this with the cotton balls between your ears and all but this is the LADIES' room. L-A-D-."

Gwen gave Jeremy a look. _Care to clue me in Travers?_

Jeremy sighed rolling his eyes as he grabbed the girl by the wrist cutting off her spelling lesson. "Boss' kid, they went through their seventh nanny three days ago." He then turned his attention back to the girl. "If this is the ladies' room, what's your excuse?"

"She had halitosis! Let go of me! You can't do this Travesty! I'll have you fired for this! This is child abuse, you cretin." The girl's voice grew increasingly higher pitched as she tried to fight Jeremy off, punching him in the stomach. This only caused Jeremy to grip her tighter, nearly picking her up off the ground as he tried to get her to leave.

Gwen tried to hide a smirk. _Travers, Travesty_ , where did a ten year old come up with this stuff?

"Sure, well last I checked, I'm not on _your_ payroll. So good luck with that. Let's go young _lady_." He shot Gwen a helpless and apologetic look, then dragged the girl out the door.

* * *

Kaitlin went over to the bar after hearing the news from Jolene and Lilette. Her brother was _here_ and had spilled alcohol all over Gwen Strickland.

"You are _beyond_ lucky your timing sucks. Well at least in one case." Kaitlin slid onto the stool Gwen had occupied just a few moments before.

Gordy glanced over rubbing his head. "Screw luck."

"More like luck screwed you big brother, and not the good kind either. Hangover?" Kaitlin went into her purse and grabbed two ibuprofen flagging the bartender. "Just a water please, with lots of ice."

Gordy sneered.

"You just missed Mom and Dad."

"So, only a lecture from you and Robbie 'Let thee be Righteous' Thorne today? I did luck out." Gordy took the pills dry.

"If that's how you see it." Kaitlin rolled her eyes. "You do realize that Jeremy had to babysit your daughter tonight because you passed out at three in the afternoon on your weekend _again_?"

"Your water miss." The bartender placed the drink down.

"I thought Jeremy was on a date. Doesn't Carrie have help for that sort of thing?"

Kaitlin glared daggers. " He is actually. He's fortunately a skilled multitasker, good at his insufferable job and has a boyfriend who is a literal saint at times. Just...don't hurt yourself anymore or ruin anything else. I'm begging you." She heaved a sigh. "So before you spilled the drink all over her, did you at least make a non pathetic attempt to be nice to Gwen?" She knew her brother was a hopeless flirt.

"She…" Gordy closed his eyes against the harsh strobe lights. "She seems nice."

"So you did get her attention?" Kaitlin let a bit of teasing enter her tone.

Gordy made an attempt to shrug. "Can't…'member." He lay his head in his hands. "Oh god, does this pain _go away_?"

Kaitlin chuckled. "Oh poor Big brother."

Gordy slapped her on the shoulder as she took his hand and squeezed.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Gwen had her first encounters with Gordy, and an interesting run in with young Hazel who is just... a little charmer. Jeremy is picking up some unfortunate extra work hours during his night with Simon. Meanwhile, Kaitlin had words with her brother as well as a bit of good natured teasing. Will it lead to some matchmaking ? We shall see.**_

 _ **Hazel is played by McKenna Grace.**_

 _ **Next up: We check in with Siremy on their date turned babysitting job as Gwen grills her costars about just what the big deal with Gordy is, and she makes the connection as an actual Gwordy conversation happens and...more awkwardness because it's fun. Another familiar face makes an appearance. And Gwen gets home to a disastrous bit of news.**_

 _ **Please let me know your thoughts.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So this chapter ended up getting out of control as something unplanned made its way in, but I think it works better than my original plan actually, so I had to move some events to the next, but that just means it will be even better in my estimation. Anyway as per usual I do not own Rise: belongs to NBC, Uptown girls belongs to MGM. The only characters I own are Carrie Jordan and Hazel Jordan-Mazzuchelli.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Explanations and Eruptions**

Once Gwen finished in the bathroom, at least somehow managing to make herself presentable and using gallons of perfume to mask the liquor smell, she ventured to the opposite side of the club where the tables and chairs were. She noticed Simon and Jeremy seated at one of the tables along with the girl from earlier who was reading some sort of book or trying to it seems with the aid of noise cancelling headphones, the large ones that air traffic controllers wore. The music had gotten louder since she left for the bathroom it seemed, not that she minded it all that much. She slid in the chair between them and the girl.

"So, you managed to clean yourself off I see." Simon said by way of greeting.

"Si! Jer, hey so how's your night been going so far?" Gwen tried to redirect. She glanced sideways at the girl who was now giving a frustrated huff as she yanked the air traffic headgear off. "This is unbearably annoying! This _crap_ is not music. And I've been reading the same page for the last twenty minutes." She jumped off of her chair and stormed over snapping angry fingers in Jeremy's face. "Hey, hey Travesty! I wanna find my mother. I want to go home! Now!"

Jeremy looked at Simon. Gwen noticed that Simon was clearly hiding disappointment. Before Gwen realized what she was doing, she placed her hand over the girl's snapping fingers.

"Let go of me…" The girl narrowed her eyes staring at Gwen. "I'm gonna count to three and then I'm going to scream!"

"Who's gonna hear you?" Gwen challenged. "Now you are going to sit your little butt down. You are going to be quiet, and you are going to let Jeremy and his date finish their conversation, clear?"

"Gwen, don't—." Jeremy was on his feet.

"I don't take orders, and especially not from a stranger who had to dump a whole bottle of French chemicals on herself to mask yet more artificial disgusting POISON that you ingested because you buy into the conspiracy that it makes you less PATHETIC!" The girl kicked out for Gwen's knee causing her to let go as she buckled.

"Gah Dammit!" Gwen cursed

Simon and Jeremy went over to help Gwen up.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked.

"That little witch was wearing four inch heels…" Gwen gasped. "Augh hell. What little kid wears heels that high?"

"I'm so sorry Gwen, you didn't have to do that." Jeremy stammered. "Really, I was planning to go anyway...I...would've had to—."

"She's a spoiled little diva, of course I did. She shouldn't ruin your guys'..." Gwen looked around. "Do… you know where she went?" _Oh shit, I managed to lose a kid and probably cost my friend his job which was the kid._ This could in no way get worse.

"Heyyo, so how is the love—?" Lilette looked between Simon, Jeremy and Gwen. "What just happened? You look like you were pantsed during a pep rally."

"Lil, we really need your help." Simon said.

* * *

Gordy is just about feeling himself again. Whatever that means now. His headache is almost completely gone. _Huh, miracles of modern medicine...or maybe little sisters._ Of course he still feels like he was steamrolled, but he played running back since high school so that feeling was never abnormal to him. He smirks self-deprecatingly at the analogy. Maybe getting smashed on Thursday afternoon and Friday morning, and suffering a hangover Friday night was a way of recapturing the glory of the Friday Night Lights. _Haha, sure whatever helps you sleep dumbass._ He sits up and swirls on the stool before he places his hands clasped together on the cool surface of the tabletop.

He had the urge to buy himself another drink, but he quietly quelled it by digging his fingernails into his palm wincing slightly at the pain. His thoughts drifted.

" _You just missed mom and dad."_

" _Jeremy had to babysit your daughter tonight."_

He was peripherally aware of the fact that he had a tendency to make things worse for himself, he was used to hearing that from Thorne, but getting a shakedown from Kaitlin: the only family member he'd ever talked to, and had the distinguishing honor of having not had it turn into a gladiator match or a Nicholas Sparks film, well...

"Can I get you anything Sir?"

Gordy blinked. "Um...no I'm good." He held up the ice water.

"Let me know if you change your mind." The bartender replied.

Gordy nodded and took a sip nearly choking. Damn, he needed something stronger. But there was no way in hell. Not after all this.

"Well, I see the rumors are true." The sound of the voice causes the nails to once again wedge into Gordy's skull. He rolls his eyes upward to see familiarly bleached hair and the ever present glare. "I didn't think you could sink any lower."

KERPLUNK. Gordy slammed the glass down as the ice cubes rattled. The sound echoed. "Me?" He rubs his eyes, shaking with silent laughter. "Oh that's a good one. What about you Carrie? You have Hazel crash your sound designer's date?"

"I wouldn't have to if you'd told the truth, flu my ass. I should've known it came out of a bottle." She grabs the glass sniffing it.

"Ice water Mussolini." Gordy deadpans. "What happened to that woman you pay to do _your_ job?"

"She didn't work out." Carrie crossed her arms, tapping her elbow with perfectly manicured fingers.

Gordy scoffed. "Well, there's a surprise. What, did she try to put Hazel to before one AM on a school night?"

"You're criticizing _my_ parenting?"

Gordy turns away, but not before noticing a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye, and the clack of heels running quickly away.

"Bartender…" The request comes out a sigh, and he can almost feel his ex-wife's self-satisfied smirk scalding his back as he hears her footfalls grow fainter.

Bourbon is placed in front of him and he lifts the glass. _Here's to...ah screw it, it all sucks._ He downs the shot.

* * *

"So," Gwen kept her eyes peeled. Why did this place have to be so god damn huge? "The guy that spilled that drink on me, Gordy, what's his deal?" She looks to Lilette. "You didn't seem very happy to see him."

"Gordy _Mazzuchelli_?" Lilette shook her head. "Gwen, you do not want to open that Pandora's box. Keep him as the stranger who was stupid enough to spill something on a $6,000 dress. Your life'll be simpler for it."

"Mazzuchelli?" Gwen raised her eyebrows. "As in Lou?" She stopped her friend mid-stride. There was a capital S Story there. "Lillette, you cannot just throw out a bone like that. Box opened. Demons flying everywhere. Spill."

Lilette heaved a sigh. "Well, Robbie and Gordy grew up together, so most of this comes from him. But…" She shook her head. "You know, on second thought are you sure you don't want to talk about that cute bartender instead? I think he had his eye on you."

"Suarez, don't you dare hold out on me." Gwen said. "I need me some gossip."

Lillete bit her lip. "Okay, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Lilette, consider me warned, I agree to the terms and conditions, blah blah blah just tell the story already."

"Fine, but we walk and talk." She then began. "Well, like I said, Robbie and Gordy both grew up in Stanton. Lou was a lit teacher there or something. Robbie took a few of his classes."

Gwen somehow couldn't picture her take no bullshit agent as a literature teacher who followed a curriculum. "I can't see that."

"Yeah, not his crowning achievement. He resigned just before they threatened to fire him or something, something about his trying and failing to reboot the dead drama department but that's not the point. The point is Gordy was on the football team, he and Robbie were teammates. And just before the playoffs, Gordy tore his ACL."

"You mean…?"

"It's as bad as you're thinking." Lilette nodded. "Lost his ride to college. Robbie tried to help, but the scouts picked him up so he ended up going to school. They lost touch for a while after that, bad falling out.

I met Gordy when Simon told me to go with him to meet Lou. I only talked to him for about five minutes but it was about as pleasant as your little experience at the bar earlier."

"So he's an ass who's basically feeling sorry for himself?" Gwen said.

"Well, no, it's more complicated…" Lilette ducked her head. "I can't really say much more than that. Secondhand y'know?"

"You can never be straight up Suarez, walks like a duck, quacks like a duck."

"I don't know Gwen, he's more Robbie's friend than mine. And the Mazzus haven't really known him since he was eighteen."

"They don't know their own son?" Gwen scoffed.

" _Familia complicada._ " Lilette said. "Now do you see that little demon seed anywhere?"

* * *

Hazel ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her parents were fighting again. She didn't even know what her dad was doing here. Actually no, she knew. She was ten, not stupid. And that made it even worse. She ran until she got to the doors outside, and then she sat on the curb clutching her purse. It was almost eleven according to the display on her phone. 10:57 to be exact. She wouldn't have to wait long.

She saw the headlights before she saw the license plate at the same time she heard a familiar voice.

"Hazel, you can't keep doing that!" Jeremy said. He sat on the sidewalk next to her. She didn't have to look to the opposite side to know his boyfriend was there too.

"I can read better out here." Hazel replied. And then as if to demonstrate her point she grabbed her book.

"It's pitch black." The boyfriend, Simon she remembers, deadpans.

She waved a flashlight back and forth, the beams of light hitting his eyes. He raised his arm to block the light frowning.

"Don't wave that in someone's face." Jeremy sighed.

"What are you going to do about it? I don't have to listen to you remember, I'm holding your leash."

"You little brat." Simon spoke again.

"Keep talking to me and you'll be blackballed from every theatre in the district." Hazel turned the light to Simon again.

"Yeah, I'd like to see that."

"Don't test me greaser." She pointed a finger.

Simon's mouth opened then closed with a snap.

Their heads snapped toward the street at the sound of a car door closing. A man with messy half curled hair and brown eyes stepped out. He walked toward them.

"What's with the light show? Isn't that my area?"

Hazel dropped the beam of light clicking it off as she packed her book and the light back into her purse. "I want to go home." She said.

"Well, shouldn't we wait for your mom?"

"I want to go home Uncle Maashous. Now." Hazel stepped closer to her uncle so she was toe to toe.

"I can't just leave. I have to pick up your mom too you know." Maashous said. "She'll be stranded."

Hazel groaned. She walked toward the car walking into the nearly dead street, opening the driver's side door and crawling over the seat to the passenger seat. She then pushed the manual crank for the window. Her Uncle Maashous' car was older than most, but Hazel was grateful that her uncle was that stupidly attached to it on his days off with unplanned pickups. "I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!" She then leaned over and pressed the horn a loud, long beep.

Maashous flinched. "I...cannot believe this." He shut his eyes rubbing his forehead. He then turned to his coworker. "I am so sorry I didn't get here sooner!" He shouted over the noise.

"Are you really?" Simon looked between Jeremy and Maashous putting a sympathetic hand on each of their shoulders.

* * *

Nearly half of the block as well as every patron of the club was now gathered on the sidewalk as Carrie Jordan slid into the backseat of her foster brother's Dodge, a large hat and sunglasses covering her face which was as pink as her nails and Maashous Evers reassured the cops that indeed, he was the girl's uncle and he had been trying to wait for her mother to come out so they could leave, no he was not kidnapping the girl. He was Carrie Jordan's adoptive brother, they didn't share a last name because he had been fostered until he was seventeen, the adoption never officially changing his last name because well a lot of reasons. And then, they finally managed to make their exit.

"Well...that was something." Gwen spoke aloud in the way that one does after something so insane happens.

"I'd say it was unexpected, but knowing Hazel, well…" Gwen was surprised when someone actually replied. She turned and made out a familiar form, his identity made sharper by the glow of streetlights.

"Gordy...right?" Gwen pulled her shrug tighter around her. "You...spilled…" She gestured absently to her dress.

"Yeah. Gordy. Oh, right, birthday girl." Gordy nodded in reply which turned to recognition. "Sorry about that by the way. I...was…"

"Having a rough night?" Gwen supplied.

"In a manner of speaking."

"A manner of…?"

"Long story, big crowd. I don't really want to recount." Gordy said. "So, are you staying out here all night or...? We could…"

"We?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Bit forward no?"

"I was going to say we could share a cab." Gordy smirked. "But if you thought I meant something else."

"Oh um well...sharing a cab, that works." Gwen smiled. "Yeah, that works."

* * *

 ** _A/N: So Gwen got some of the scoop on Gordy from Lilette, Gordy had to deal with his ex who literally drove him to drink. Hazel witnessed her parents' drunken and heated argument which led her to cause massive massive chaos both for Simon and Jeremy and for Maashous who works with Jeremy for Carrie. That chaos led Gwen to begin talking to Gordy again which led to the invitation to share a cab._**

 ** _Carrie Jordan is played by Dakota Fanning. Special fact and Easter Egg: Dakota Fanning actually starred in Uptown Girls with Brittany Murphy as Ray when she was younger._**

 ** _Anyway, next chapter Gwen and Gordy share a cab, and a bit more, Gwen has a crisis and Hazel gets a visit from her grandparents as Carrie gets a reality check and a recommendation._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Alright, so next chapter is ready. I had to move some events to the next only because I thought they'd fit better in the next. Anyway as usual, I don't own Rise, belongs to NBC, don't own Uptown Girls belongs to MGM. Only characters I own are Carrie Jordan, Hazel Jordan-Mazzuchelli and Maxfield Green.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Six Blocks and Long Stories**

Sharing a cab with someone you just met at a party was not uncommon among her friend group, but it was a first for Gwen. She wasn't sure why she agreed. Perhaps it was curiosity in the aftermath of Lilette's story or a desperation to get out of the vicinity. At any rate, she was here and she was doing this.

"2400 5th Avenue." Gwen tells the cab driver her address and Gordy does the same.

"2400?" Gordy turned to her at hearing the address. She recognized the look on his face and it hit Gwen then despite the haze of the night, the aftermath of the club, why she chooses not to make the ride with others she had just met.

"Yeah home sweet home."

"But that's like a hotel isn't it?"

Gwen shook her head. "Nope, just apartments."

" _Just?_ " Gordy scoffed. "Yeah right. Like the Plaza is just a bum motel?"

"Yeah," Gwen replied back. " _Exactly_ right."

"Prove it then," Gordy challenged.

"Okay, see that is _not_ happening." Gwen said. "I don't have to prove a thing to you. Seeing as we met less than twenty-four hours ago. You could be a serial killer." Gwen knew some things about him from the gossip, but that didn't mean she was going to just somehow invite him up.

"Six blocks."

"Pardon?"

"We have six blocks. After that, we should know enough about each other to prove I'm not a serial killer."

"Some bizarre twenty questions game?"

"If you like."

"Fine then."

Gordy leaned back in the seat. "So, you're Gwen Strickland?"

"That's your first question?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Is that yours?"

"Touche." Gwen shook her head. "I am. So, my question now: How did you find out?"

"My sister was in that show with you tonight. Um...her hair got dyed pink."

"She played Frenchie," Gwen laughed at the simplification.

Gordy nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

"That's it. So, if you knew about the show and your sister was in it, how come you weren't there?"

"Long story."

"Four blocks."

"My question, you took a second turn." Gordy shook his head. "I answered both of yours already."

"Long story is not an answer."

"Technically it is. Just drop it."

"Cop out." Gwen pouted. "You owe me an answer."

"I don't owe you anything except cab fare. You cheated." Gordy stretched out his arms placing them behind his head. "Now, my question." He nodded toward her dress. "Where did you get your dress?"

"It was a gift."

"Birthday gift?"

Gwen frowned as she realized what Gordy was doing. "Fine, fair is fair. No." She grinned. "So what were you doing before you got to the club?"

Gordy shook his head. "Oh, no, you're not going to get that long story out of me. I was trying to feed our dog. So how long have you been acting?"

"Since I was nine. _Our_ dog?"

"My roommate's technically, but unfortunately both of ours. He's letting me stay with him, the dog is an unwelcome third apartment mate."

The remaining blocks breezed past the cab window, and soon they were parked in front of 2400 5th Avenue.

"Well, this is me." Gwen said. She opened the door to get out.

"Wait, so did I pass the not a serial killer test?" Gordy asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes upwards. "I'd...say so." She then went into her purse to grab some money for her portion of the cab fare to find that Gordy was still looking at her, appraisingly. "Like what you see?"

"Not bad."

Gwen laughed.

"Admit it, that was the best cab ride you've had."

"Not bad." Gwen shook her head. She then sighed. "Fine, do you want to come up?"

Gordy smirked getting out of the cab.

The cab driver watched the two young people enter the building before pulling away. This is why he never listened to second addresses on Friday nights. It was almost never necessary.

* * *

"Hazel's piano lesson is at noon tomorrow." Carrie took her brother's phone and entered the event into the schedule. Maashous glanced up from his notebook. "Mr. and Mrs. Mazzuchelli will be here at 11:45."

"You mean your Mom and Dad, Gail and Lou? Her _grandparents_? And you know I have to do a maintenance check. The theatre isn't going to fix itself." He stood up and grabbed his phone out of her hand.

Carrie rolled her eyes. "If I could supervise, I would, but the meeting with the investors got moved up."

"Are you sure you're not just avoiding the Mazzus?" Maashous quirked an eyebrow. "Besides without a maintenance check, there won't be any investors. I told you I bought the parts a week ago."

"Someone needs to watch Hazel. Do it Sunday."

Maashous shook his head lowering his voice. "Maybe you should have thought about that before she made you fire Sasha."

"Hazel didn't make me do anything."

Maashous didn't reply walking to the door of his bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To say goodnight to my niece. And then take a shower." _Do you need my phone to schedule that in too?_

Carrie sighed falling backwards onto her brother's bed.

Maashous found Hazel sitting at the small piano stool in her nightgown playing softly. She frowned as she stopped playing and then started the piece over. "I'm messing up. I keep messing up."

"Didn't sound like it to me." Maashous said.

"You need your ears checked." Hazel said. She then began pounding the piano keys with her fists.

"So, what was with the primadonna routine today?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"All of upper Manhattan knows what I'm talking about." Maashous perched on the edge of Hazel's bed.

"You're getting the sheets all dirty." Hazel looked over.

"Uh...huh…" Maashous stood up crossing his arms. "Want to talk about it?"

"I want to practice for my twenty minutes before bed."

"And that helps you sleep?"

"Processing new information is most effective after 12 hours of sleep."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Goodnight Uncle Maashous."

Maashous held back a laugh. He'd tried. "Night Hazel."

* * *

Gwen entered the elevator hitting the button for the top floor once Gordy was in.

"Top floor?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Gordy leaned back. "Nothing at all."

"Right,"

"But seriously, that's like penthouse."

"Yeah, by definition." Gwen said. "So what?" She frowned. "Wait, let me guess, nothing?"

Gordy let out nervous laughter. "See, we know each other better already."

Gwen rolled her eyes as the elevator stopped at the top floor. "Come on." She led Gordy down the hall to her door. She unlocked it, opened it a crack and tried the light switch. "Um...actually, can you wait out here for a second? Place is a bit of a mess." She went inside closing the door behind her.

She tried the light switch again. Her chandelier stayed pathetically inactive. "Shit." She hit the switch up and down, jiggling it hoping that would make a difference. "Oh come on, come _on_!" She grit her teeth. Nothing, no light.

She then got an idea. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a lighter and then ran from room to room grabbing all of the tea candles she could find, and setting them up in an array around the apartment. By the time she was done, she could actually see. She gave a satisfied huff. "Not the best Gwen Strickland, but still not too bad. A little mood lighting never hurt a gal."

She then opened the door smiling as she hid the lighter behind her back. "Do come in."

Gordy looked around as his eyebrows raised to his hairline. "Nice...setup you've got here."

Even through the dim lighting, one could still make out the array of _stuff_ littered around every inch of the place. Several dresses on mannequins made a disinterested, but not disinteresting audience to the going ons in the main space. His family's theatre background made it clear whose designs these were. He turned to her. "Your mother is Denise…"

The other wall was the polar opposite: football paraphernalia lined every inch and a uniform that was familiar to Gordy straight away. Gwen spoke before he could. "My mother is Denise renowned costume designer for the stage, my dad is _the_ Sam Strickland, king of the gridiron. They were killed in a tragic accident when Daddy was on the way home from his latest and greatest recruitment as a newly minted sports agent. The plane went down."

"I...read... the reports when it happened." Gordy blinked surprised by Gwen's candor. "You were…"

"Nineteen."

"I'm...sorry."

"It was a long time ago." Gwen said. She stood in the center of the room in a daze.

"Still…"

"I'm fine." Gwen said. And suddenly she was out of her daze and fluttering around the room. "Now, we need some snacks. Do you object to cheese and crackers?"

"Um…" Gordy blinked. "That's fine." He walked over to the couch moving a piece of paper that had gotten somehow wedged. He looked at it, curious. " _Annie_? Was this your first show?"

"Wasn't it every little girls?" Gwen replied.

"Somehow, I can't picture you as Orphan Annie."

Gwen brought over the food. "I wasn't. I was Pepper."

Gordy laughed. "The mean one, yeah that fits better."

"Thanks, I guess."

"No problem."

Gwen and Gordy talked for most of the night, and Gordy found himself without an inclination to go home. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Gwen woke up to find the space next to her empty. She checked the time on her phone and saw it was 9AM, and her phone was at 56%.. Gordy must have left early in the morning. She did a cursory scan of the room. Everything was intact including the candles. The first thing she did was try the light switch. There was still no light. A thought then hit her. She tried the phone line. Dead.

 _Oh god, so this wasn't a nightmare?_ She quickly called Lilette and Simon. This was not good. This was not good at all.

Hours later, the three sat in the center of her living room.

"Okay, Gwen, did you pay the bill?" Lilette asked.

Gwen shook her head. "I...I have someone that handles that stuff."

"Who?" Simon asked. "Who handles it?"

Gwen thought. "Um...Max...Maxfield Green."

"Then let's go talk to him." Simon said.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Gwen and Gordy had a cab ride home and talked a lot, and Gwen did end up inviting Gordy up, but surprise for Gwen, her electricity was cut. She improvised and they still ended up spending the night together. Gordy learned a bit more about Gwen. Meanwhile, we get a glimpse into the Jordanhome as Maashous has to deal with his sister and his niece's brand of crazy. Fortunately or unfortunately the actual piano lesson with the Mazzuchellis coming to see Hazel will happen next chapter along with Gwen finding out just why her electricity was cut and what this means. As always, share your thoughts.**_


End file.
